D says Z says
by AcrossTheOcean
Summary: They met in the most unlikely of places.  YouTube.  A comment left, a friendship started...But will they ever meet?  An RP written using MSN Messenger.  Read and Review.  Rated M for Mature themes.
1. Youtube

**A/N: We're back! Reyaa and aliceupsidedown have joined forces and AcrossTheOcean is the account that we have created to publish our many collaborations on. See the author profile for more info. **

**This story is based a lot on how Reyaa and aliceupsidedown met. We will be posting new chapters every two days, so keep your eyes out and review!**

**Youtube Profile: Melodious Nocturne**

**Melodious Nocturne: **Hey! Thanks for the comment! Congrats on being the first one to leave me one! *Pats on Head* I'm excited that someone actually listened to the whole thing. I'm in my third year of college and this was for a project. Is it okay if I share your comment in my class?

**The Cloaked Schemer: **You are welcome. There is talent in you, I was surprised nobody else commented on that particular fact. And yes, you may use my comment in your class if it can help in some way.

**Melodious Nocturne: **Thanks, again! *blush* You totally made my day! I mean, it's one thing when someone you know tells you that you're talented, it's completely different when a complete stranger says it! *Spaz dance* Are you a music student too?

**The Cloaked Schemer: **What is a '*Spaz dance*'? And no, I'm not a music student. I work in a testing lab. I irritate hamsters with chemicals all the livelong day.

**Melodious Nocturne:** You work in a lab? That sounds interesting! Although I'm not really sure about the hamster thing... A 'Spaz Dance' is a wonderful thing where I clap my hands, laugh really loud, and then wave my arms around in excitement. It's a lot more fun in person, I'm sure...So, besides leaving really nice comments on my page, what else do you do for fun?

**The Cloaked Schemer: **I'm not too fond of the hamster thing either, but where I reside I don't have that many options or choices. I tried to picture the 'Spaz dance'... It didn't really work so then I followed your instructions and did a 'Spaz dance' myself. I think I need more practice. As for what else I do for fun... I play the violin. But I'm certain I cannot display as much passion while playing this instrument as you do with your sitar and voice.

**Melodious Nocturne: **Wow! I'm so glad you tried the 'Spaz Dance'! Maybe someday, when I'm a little braver, I'll post a video of my 'Spaz Dance' for you! You play the violin? My second favorite instrument! And I'm not just saying that! I think I want to hear you play it *puppy dog eyes* Please? I bet you sound better than you're letting on...*Evileye*

**The Cloaked Schemer:** I'm not quite sure your puppy dog eyes are as effective virtually as they would be in real life. But... I do somehow feel a hint of guilt poking me in the gut, telling me that I should reciprocate as you've shared your wonderful music... *Hides* Give me some time to build the courage? Also, I just realized we are sharing quite personal information with one another, which I am fine with as you are an interesting person, but youtube isn't exactly private...

**Melodious Nocturne: **Oh Right! Well, before I continue, here. nightmelody at msn dot com


	2. Email

**Through email:**

**From: cloaked123 **

Hello Melodious Nocturne!

This is 'The Cloaked Schemer' on youtube? Thank you for your email, I appreciate it. I'm not certain I felt all that comfortable sharing such things with the public eye.

I might record me playing violin someday, although I'm terribly shy and I don't think I'll be able to post it on youtube... *hides again* We can use those star methods in email as well, right? Anyway - I'll think about it. For now though, I somehow am quite excited to get to know more about you. Can we exchange names yet, or would that be too soon?

-Cloaked Schemer for now, until you deem the moment right for us to give one another our names.

**From: nightmelody**

I was so excited to see your email! *Spaz Dance*! You can call me Demyx. Mainly cuz it's my name. :D I don't mind letting you know, and I'm glad we can email now. Yeah, Youtube isn't that private and I hope that I don't get any kind of spam, but I don't really care. I'm just glad you emailed :D. Maybe after we get to know each other you won't feel so shy and you can show me your violin skills.

And yes, the star methods are universal! I'm assuming you aren't some underage kid, since you work in a lab, but if you don't mind me asking, how old are you? I'm 24 last month! Woohoo! How long have you played the violin?

Can't wait for your response!

-Demyx :D

**From: cloaked123**

Hello Demyx! That's a very nice name *smiles*.

I'm Zexion. After reading your email I googled to see what kind of web terms could be used and I am going to use the following: "lol". No, I am not some underaged kid. I'm twenty-four myself, will be turning twenty-five shortly. I thought you may wish to know that I am a guy and not a girl. Since I have seen you on your video, it's the least I can offer for now. I'm not very photogenic...

Anyway, I have played the violin for about ten years now. My mother forced me too and I was really reluctant at first, especially because when I started? I just created noise... And not the good kind. But once I began getting the hang of it, I realized I quite loved playing it.

What about you, Demyx? How long have you played the sitar? When did you realize singing outside of the shower was acceptable (and pleasurable) to other human ears?

-Zexion.

**From: nightmelody**

Hey there Zexion!

That is a very cool name! Wow, we are the same age? How cool is that? lol! Well, I am glad that I am opening you up to the world of emotes and chat language. :D

I started playing the sitar when I was 8, mainly because I was told I had to learn the piano, I told them I also wanted to learn that, cuz it was cooler ;) Well I feel like I have a disadvantage not knowing what you look like, but I don't mind. lol. As for singing outside of the shower...*blush* I still sing in the shower, much to the displeasure of my roommate. I moved from the shower, to the car, and then my friend finally convinced me to take choir in high school...and it just evolved from there.

As for it being pleasureable...lol, I never really cared if people liked it or not. I always just did it cause I liked to. Ten years is a long time to play the violin. And now that I know that, I DEMAND you play something for me, (j/k you don't have to if you really don't want to.) So, Zexion, do you have any siblings? I just have an older brother.

Well, apparently, I didn't do the dishes and my roommate is whining...Talk to ya later, Zexion!

PS, you can just call me Dem for short. Do you have a nickname?

**From: cloaked123**

Hi Dem! *smiles*

I don't have a nickname... My boyfriend says I have this glare stare that makes me unapproachable, he says that giving me a nickname would be dangerous. I'm not quite sure what he is getting at, but I'm assuming he knows best since we have known each other for years. But... to set the record straight, I'm not opposed to nicknames. If you wish to come up with one for me then you may.

As for siblings, I have an older brother myself. His name is Saix... Apparently he has mastered the 'glare stare' as well. Although, maybe he's changed since then. He moved out of our very small town the moment he could (This was a couple of years ago). I kind of envy him for it... Stay too long and you get stuck in this place, which is how I ended up in the only lab available here to test on those silly little animals.

Anyway, it is very nice to talk to someone that isn't from here. Almost like a change of scenery, which isn't something that happens often around here. Enough about my pitiful town though. What did you have for breakfast today? I know that is a silly question, but I'm not sure what else would be alright for me to ask you. I have never done this before, getting to know a person through the internet? So I'm not sure where the limit is and what the pace should be.

I do always smile when I see I've received a reply from you...

-Zexion.

**From: nightmelody**

Hey Zex! (not the most creative nickname, I know, but it seemed to fit) *waves frantically*

Your boyfriend says you have a glare that makes you unapproachable? I find that hard to believe...I hope he doesn't mind that I gave you a nickname... How cool that we both have older brothers? Mine is named Seifer and he's a bit of a thug. Not a real one, but mostly just a tough guy, who has a giant soft center. Of course he would kick my ass if he knew I was telling someone that, but I've seen him snuggle with the cat when he thinks no one is looking.

Plus, this one time, I saw him help this little girl who had skinned her knee. He whipped out a band-aid from his pocket and even kissed it better! I was shocked and couldn't look at him for days. Too weird. He says he wants to be this big fancy doctor when he grows up...I'm pretty sure he is going to be a pediatrician. *nods* Yup.

If you don't mind me asking, where is it you live if it's such a small town? I live in Radiant Garden, giant annoying city that it is. Well, technically, I live in one of the suburbs and I go to RGU. Small towns aren't that bad are they? Big cities are hard cause there are so many people, what's the point in getting to know someone? Odds are you aren't ever going to run into them again... *shrug*

As for breakfast...hmm, Axel (my annoying pushy roommate) made pancakes and he even let me have some cause apparently my puppy dog eyes are 'inhumanly annoying and accurate'. Whatever that means. But mainly, I know he made pancakes for his boyfriend so no big deal :D.

You can ask me anything you want, I am impossible to offend :D I consider you a good friend already and so you can feel completely comfortable with me! *Spaz Dance*

Well, I am very much looking forward to your reply and hey, if you are ever on the msn messenger thingy, you can even instant message me there! Talk to ya later, Zex!

-Demyx

PS. I know this is late, but I take it you are gay? No worries on my end! I fly the rainbow as well! *lol*

**From: cloaked123**

Hello Dem,

I figured I'd send you one last email before we move to the msn messenger... thing. I had to ask my boyfriend (Yes, I am gay) to help me figure out how to install the program, so he'll help me with that once he gets back from his job interview. I'm quite helpless and rather clueless when it comes to the internet...

I made myself french toast this morning, it was pretty good, not as good as how my mother makes it, but I didn't want to walk all the way over to my parents place. "lol" their place is only a ten minute walk away, but I think it's alright to be lazy from time to time.

And yes, I don't mind. I live in Twilight Town? I checked the google map and it says we are about twenty hours apart car drive wise.

Ah. My boyfriend is here, so I'll ask him to help me out with the messenger thing now. Talk to you soon, I suppose! *smiles*

-Zexion.


	3. MSN Messenger

**Through msn:**

nightmelody has just signed in.

**D says:** Zex?

**Z says:** Hello Demyx!

**D says: **Hey! Oh man! This is so cool! *Spaz Dance*

**Z says: ***nods* Indeed it is. I've never done this before so I think my mouth is currently open in amazement. It's like I'm really talking to you! I mean, I know we were really talking before, but now I don't have to wait hours before getting a reply. Oh, not that you answer slowly! *Hides* Maybe we should go back to email considering I clearly have no brain filter.

**D says: **lol

**Z says: **I know I could simply erase what I typed out and then rewrite, but I'm too lazy.

**D says: **That's totally fine! You can say whatever you want :D, I find it refreshing. So, what should we talk about? I have a bunch of questions but I don't wanna scare you off by attacking you. *Giggles* And, I really don't want your boyfriend to kick my ass. lol

**Z says: **You won't scare me off, you may ask whatever questions you wish to ask me. Oh! emoticons. Nice... :) There. As for Hayner? He's too busy planning a trip with his friends out of town. He's so excited, he actually wasn't even looking at the screen when he helped install the messenger.

**D says: **Hello, Hayner! *waves* I figure I should say thanks for having him install it. So, how did you guys meet? Was it love at first sight?

**Z says: **He mumbles an absent 'hello' back. Lol, he's a bit distracted. Anyway, as for how we met. Born in the same town and have grown up here together. We went to school together and have been friends ever since we could walk really. Our mothers met at the doctor's, they were both in for pregnancy appointments or whatever. I know that sounds like a 'meant to be' type of thing, but believe me, half of my classmates mothers ran into each other at the doctor's while pregnant, lol. Anyway, we're pretty much the only two gay kids in town so it kinda went from there.

**D says: **That's cute! You're lucky... *sigh* I have no love life at the moment...it's been almost two years since my last boyfriend. Apparently, I'm annoying or something. Axel tells me that I need to get out of my room and meet people, but honestly? I find it hard to meet someone who shares the same interests as me. I mean, I don't just like music, ya know? I like to read and stuff too... *sigh* That was a rant, and I am sorry! *hides* It just seems like everyone around me here has met someone and I am the third wheel.

**Z says: ***pats* I don't think you are annoying, you're quite lovely, truly. I have a great time getting to know you and sharing these conversations with you. I'm sure you will find someone you believe is right for you. As for being lucky... Well, Hayner isn't much of a talker. Because we've known each other forever, we care very much for one another, but the friends he's going on a trip with? They aren't my friends and they would be uncomfortable if I came along. They wouldn't know how to act around me and I'd effectively make the air during the trip somewhat tense, which is why I'm staying behind. I don't mind though, I'm not complaining. I'm just... lol, ranting?

**D says: ***Pats* I'm sorry...I've had that too. Where you have a boyfriend, but his friends are not really your friends. I would always try and be friends, but sometimes I am a little shy, so then they think I am stuck up and what not...whatever. On to a happier subject. Music

**D says: ***Spaz Dane*

**D says: ***Spaz Dance*

**D says: **I get excited when I type and I make typos...sorry! What is your favorite type of music?

**Z says: **Don't worry about the typos! And yes, happier subjects! I think my favorite type of music would be... *thinks* Jazz. I know the violin doesn't feature much in the genre, but I just love how sensual it is, relaxes me after a hard day of work. What about you? :)

**D says: **Rock for sure. But only because I can bang my head around when it is drowning out everyone else in the apartment. Namely Axel. Jazz to relax though is awesome! They used to have this cute little coffee shop downtown, that would feature jazz students from the college. Was way awesome! But, they got bought out by a McDonald's...and yeah, now it's been overrun by snot nosed kids...

**D says: **By the way, Axel says hi. I told him about you, hope you don't mind. He's heading out to a concert, so yeah! The house to myself for a while!

**D says: **brb super quick, potty break!

**Z says: **Hello Axel. And alright, I will go make myself some tea during that time then.

**D says: **I'm back! I'll tell him you said hi when he gets back...of course, he'll probably just make a lewd comment about us doing cyber sex cause that's what he thinks the internet is for...*Facepalm* So just pretend that he says hi back!

**Z says: **I am back as well.

**Z says: **Cyber sex? How does one have sex through the internet? People use their webcams for this?

**Z says: **I'm sorry *blush* I did say I was somewhat clueless.

**D says: **lmao I guess it more involves you telling the other person what they are doing to you, when you are really doing it to yourself...or something like that...or maybe it does involve webcams...I don't really know, and no, I will not ask Axel...I'd die before I would ask him a sex question...

**D says: **lol

**D says: **no worries

**Z says: **He seems to be a very... vivid person? Are you close?

**D says: **it's okay to be clueless about that. I mean, you have a flesh and blood boyfriend, why would you even need cyber sex?

**D says:** Close? Kind of...We've been roommates for 3 years now, so I guess he's a close friend. Probably my only close friend on campus.

wow that sounded pathetic...*blush*

**Z says: ***Pats* It's not. My only friend is Hayner. Seriously. I worry for the day another gay man walks into town because then Hayner will have option... Was that too much information? I'm not sure how much I should share.

**D says: **What do you mean? Options? You can share as much as you want...*hugs*

**Z says: ***blush* Well, like I said... We're pretty much the only two gay kids in town, if there are more, then they are still stuck in the closet. Anyway... I'm not even sure I'm really worried, to be honest it's kind of like Hayner and I settled for one another because there's... nobody else? So we kind of go with it.

**Z says: **He's out, by the way. Getting a drink with the guys...

**D says: **I see...well, please don't get offended, but why can't you move somewhere else and try and find someone else? I am sorry if that was out of line, but don't you think you deserve someone who loves you and what not?

**Z says: **It's out of line, lol. But I don't actually mind you pointing it out, I'm not offended :) You're right, of course. Hayner nor I should just settle and make do with what is easiest. I think... I think Hayner is trying, trying to see the world some and maybe get out of this place. I've always been a bit more scared and less courageous than he though, so it may take me some more time before I can throw myself out there like Hayner.

**D says: ***blush* SORRY! Oh my gosh, I don't know where my manners are...*facesmash* If you don't mind me asking, where is Hayner going on vacation or whatever it was that he was planning? Oh please don't tell him I said that...Oh gosh... I am so embarrassed right now...

**Z says: **First of all, don't be sorry *pat* I told you that I didn't mind :D

**Z says: **And then second: Hayner is going to Besaid Island. Apparently it's really beautiful and you can do a lot of hiking and wall climbing.

**D says: **Hey! I know that place! My brother, Seifer, lives there. He is going to med school there! How weird is that? So, I'm not keeping you up late am I? I figured you are about 3 hours ahead of me, so it's almost midnight over there...

**Z says: **Oh, hey, you're right! I have work tomorrow so I should actually go to bed, otherwise I would stay a while longer. Ehm... Talk to you soon?

**D says: **YES! You're like, the only person I talk to! I'll hunt you down if you don't come back and talk to me...(totally kidding, don't run away *puppy dog eyes*) I'll be on tomorrow evening!

**Z says: **Lol! Don't worry, I'm not running... Talk to you tomorrow then! :) Bye Demyx.

**D says: **Later, Zex!

nightmelody is offline and may not return messages.

**Two weeks of chatting later.**

cloaked123 has just signed on.

**D says: **Zex! *Glomp*

**D says: **What is up?

**Z says: **Hi Dem! :D

**Z says: **Nothing much! I'm trying to get Hayner on the phone. He forgot his second suitcase... *Rolls eyes* This means he won't have his swimsuit and he's been going on and on about the clear blue seas there.

**D says: **Can't he just buy a new one? But tell him to avoid those tourist traps on the beach...Go downtown. Seifer warned me about those...if he is in a real bind, I guess I could call in a favor to Seifer...

**Z says: **He should be fine for now, clearly... He shut his phone so I'm pretty sure he's having a great time. He'll call if he's having any issues :)

**D says: **Sounds good then. So, what are your plans for your two weeks of alone time? I have the weekend to myself at least. Axel and his gang went to a concert two cities over I think. *shrug*

**Z says: **Why does Axel never bring you along? You like music, right? As for me... I thought it was going to be weird not having Hayner's lazy ass dragging around the house, but I'm doing pretty good, like... Bad kind of good because I don't particularly miss him... *hides* And I'd feel guilty, but he hasn't even called to let me know he got there fine, and it's been two days so *shrug*. Anyway - Are you going to record any more songs?

**D says: **Well, he did ask if I wanted to go...but, well, I'd rather hang out with you. I'm sorry about the thing with Hayner. I wish I could help you out. You could come over and we'd chill and watch movies or something.

**D says: **Hey! Wanna webcam or something? You still haven't sent me a picture of what you look like. Then I can play you something on my sitar.

**Z says: ***blush* Alright, I agree that I do owe you a picture. But I think I'm still too shy to webcam... Give me a moment, I'll dig through my files and see if I can find an acceptable one. May I ask for a picture in return?

Waiting for D to accept the file "" (120 Kb). Transfer time is less than 14 minutes with a 28.8 modem. Please wait for a response or (Cmd+.) the file transfer.

**Z says: **There you go.

**D says: **Okay, well, I don't really have a photo, so I'll just take a quick snapshot with my webcam really fast and send that.

**Z says: **Sounds good :)

Transfer of file "" from Z has been accepted. Starting transfer...

**D says: **there! Oh wow!

Waiting for Z to accept the file "" (120 Kb). Transfer time is less than 14 minutes with a 28.8 modem. Please wait for a response or (Cmd+.) the file transfer.

**D says: **I'm waving at your picture :D

Transfer of file "" from D has been accepted. Starting transfer...

**D says: **Oh and sorry for the crazy hair, I literally did not do it today.

**Z says: **Wow means I'm acceptable, right? And don't worry about your hair, I sorta like that it's... messy. Plus mine is just really weird...

**Z says: **You look great!

**D says: **No! I really like it! And yes, you silly boy, you are very acceptable! Wow, that sounded like a come on...*blush* Sorry!

**D says: **Thanks! *blush*

**Z says: **Demyx, I know I technically can't see you, but you're star blushing so much you're making me blush. Stop it, lol... *poke*

**D says: **At least you've seen it done up in my video, so you know what it's supposed to look like.

**D says: **I can't help it!

**Z says: **You looked great in the video too. That's two greats... Is that bad?

**D says: **If you would stop complimenting me for no reason, I wouldn't look like a tomato right now! *blush*

**Z says: **I'm not! I'm just telling you what I think! No wait, I am complimenting you... No, not! Okay, so this is officially confusion, lol!

**D says: **It's unfair! I only get to tell you how amazing you look in this photo...*Pout* Which looks great by the way...Are you at a fair or the circus or something? cause I swear that it looks like there is a ferris wheel in the background...

**Z says: **Graduation. They build a fair that they leave up for a week after the seniors in college graduate. A celebration of sorts...

**Z says: **Okay, give me a moment, the phone is ringing.

**D says: **kk:D

**D says: **By the way, I am so jealous you are already graduated...*Pout*

**Z says: **Okay, I'm back. Sort of. I have Hayner on the phone and he's in an icky situation... He called me because he thought maybe I'd have the answer to his issues since he usually relies on me for this type of nonsense. Anyway, I don't. But I thought maybe your brother could help him? Hayner's cellphone and passport were stolen and the locals aren't exactly helping him out much...

**D says: **OH MY GOSH! How were they stolen? Holy crap, lemme crab my cell phone and call him...Where is he?

**D says: **Got him, he's waiting for the info...

**Z says: **He had his cellphone and passport in his jacket which he left in the Paopu Inn lobby for like... three minutes unattended the time he needed to give his info to the receptionist. He's still there, at the Inn.

**D says: **Okay, Seifer says not to move or anything, and that he can be there in ten minutes. Tell Hayner to look for a tall blonde guy with a scar on his face, and most likely a black beanie on... Seifer says to tell him not to be a dumb ass next time...you really don't have to say that, but Seifer will just tell him that when he sees him...he's kind of gruff...

**D says: **Seifer knows a guy that can help out with the passport thing, but he'll probably be stuck there for awhile...Sorry...

**Z says: **Lol, believe me, Hayner will retaliate. Tell your brother thank you from my part and I'm sure Hayner will thank him himself when they meet. He's not moving, I yelled, he won't move :)

**D says: **You yelled?

**Z says: **Well, Seifer didn't want him to move, right? If I hadn't yelled he would have moved. Seriously, Hayner is like a battery, I wish your brother luck.

**D says: **lol. Seifer will gladly kick his ass for you. Anyways, the good thing is that if it was stolen in the hotel? They have to replace everything. Seifer will be all up in their faces about it...Hell, they might even upgrade Hayner's suite. Seif always goes on and on about the hotels and how they are sneaky and what not. You couldn't ask for a better savior *snickers* Seifer is such a softie...

**D says:** Are you okay though? He probably won't be home, for like a month...even Seifer can't get him a replacement passport in less than two weeks...

**Z says: **I'll be fine, I'm just glad someone is there to give him a hand. I'm pretty sure Hayner is secretly happy that he gets to spend more time wall climbing. Now... Is your brother handsome? Gay? Should I be a jealous boyfriend?

**D says:** Shit...

**D says:** umm,

**D says:** I

**D says:** Shit.

**D says:** He is gay...and I guess he could be considered handsome...

**D says: **But Hayner wouldn't do anything right?

**D says: **Zex?

**Z says: **Yeah, I'm here.

**D says:** Are you mad at me?

**Z says: **I'm not sure if Hayner would do anything, Demyx... And. No, of course I'm not mad. Was an emergency and you helped me when I asked it, of course you didn't think about your brother's sexual orientation. Alright, well... If Hayner actually says he has a boyfriend, your brother wouldn't, you know? He'd be honorable and not try anything, right? If so then I just have to cross my fingers and hope Hayner actually says he's in a committed relationship. Shit... That sounds pathetic...

**D says:** Yes. Seifer would never do that...I'm going to call him right now and tell him Hayner is your boyfriend. In the rush to figure it out, I didn't even mention it...

**D says:** *hugs* I'm sorry...I wish I was there to give you a hug...

**Z says: **No. Wait... Don't. Lets just see how it plays out...

**D says:** Are you sure? I don't want you to get hurt! *angry eyes*

**Z says: **I've been wondering for months now what we were doing and how Hayner was feeling... Maybe this will help Hayner figure things out and me along with it.

**D says:** And what about Seifer? I don't think this will end well...Zex...

**Z says: **I'm not suggesting I let Hayner have his fun with Seifer and then be the jealous boyfriend and stop them from being with each other. I just hope that either Hayner will tell Seifer he's in a relationship and not... Be interested in Seifer. If he is, then I hope Hayner will call me and break it off with me before doing anything with Seifer.

**D says:** And what if he doesn't? Dammit, Zexion! I don't want this to ruin your relationship with Hayner! *metaphorically shakes your shoulders* I don't want you to get hurt, you silly boy!

**Z says: **lmao *hugs* Thanks for caring so much, Demyx. But I'll be fine. I'm curious and wish to find out. Which is very wrong... Maybe I should find the courage and break it off with Hayner myself.

**D says:** If that's what you really want to do. Are you sure that you are okay? Seriously, I am freaking out for you right now...*hugs*

**Z says: **Yes, I'm fine. Which is why I feel a bit weird. The idea of your brother and Hayner possibly getting together doesn't exactly upset me... *hides* I almost feel relieved...

**Z says: **Don't get me wrong! I really do care for Hayner, it's just... I don't know... We never really had that spark?

**D says:** O.o I think you should talk to Hayner. Really. I am just a little uncomfortable cause I feel like I am breaking you two up. *runs and hides* He is going to kick my ass...

**Z says: **It's really not your fault *hugs* The issues I had with Hayner were there before I even met you. Oh! How long have we been talking anyway? :)

**D says:** About a month, why?

**Z says: **Just curious. Feels like a lot longer than a month...

**D says:** I know, right? Boy, I'm glad it's not just me... But, I refuse to let you change the subject. lol, promise me you'll call Hayner tonight. Okay?

**D says:** Now, you can change the subject.

**D says:** lol

**Z says: **He said he'd call me back once he figured stuff out with Seifer passport wise, so yes, I'll talk to him, I promise :)

**Z says: **Oh, brb Dem!

Cloaked123 has signed out.

**The next day.**

Cloaked123 has just signed in.

**Z says: **Demyx! I'm so sorry!

**D says:** Zex?

**Z says: **Dem? Please don't be angry... Hayner called and he suddenly talked a mile a minute. Which is weird because he hasn't talked to me like that ever since we were friends.

**D says:** I'm not mad...*hugs*

**D says:** How are things?

**Z says: **Lmao. Apparently your brother is so hot Hayner had an instant hard on in the middle of the Paopu Inn's lobby. Not just that, no... Apparently his heart was beating really fast because Seifer, apparently, has the most delicious sounding voice. Hayner felt so guilty after Seifer left, he called me and then told me things were "fucked up" and we needed to figure "shit" out.

**D says:** Wow...um, are you okay? I'm sorry about sending Seifer over there. *hides*

**Z says: **Demyx, I told you I was fine yesterday and that still counts today. I needed to talk to Hayner when I realized there was a possibility he may become interested in someone else and that this didn't so much as make me nervous or upset. When Hayner was done talking he expected me to throw a hissy fit and you know, I thought I would while hearing the things he said, but I didn't feel the need too.

**Z says: **Fuck, I was happy for him.

**Z says: **So, ehm... I'm single.

**Z says: **Your brother might not be for much longer though, lmao

**D says:** *faint* How can you be okay? I mean, I basically broke you up? God, I feel like the worlds worst friend right now...

**Z says: **No, Demyx! Silly. You didn't break us up. Alright, I'm going to tell you something that I kind of didn't want to tell you because it's embarrassing, but here I go... It'll help you understand that this break up? Not your fault. It was bound to happen sooner or later whether or not you and I had started chatting or not.

**Z says: **Hayner and I have been together for... Four years. We haven't had sex or any of the kind for three.

**D says:** *faint*

**Z says: **Yeah. And that first year? Well, we both just jumped out of the closet and I guess it was more like... friends experimenting on each other because none else was there. We then figured it was expected we become boyfriends and that's how we ended up calling each other boyfriends. Dem... I've never told Hayner I loved him and he hasn't told me those words either.

**D says:** So, you never loved him?

**Z says: **Because I don't love him and neither does he love me. We care for each other, but we aren't more than, well, friends.

**Z says: **No.

**D says:** Well, I guess I feel less bad, but still...I feel like I should have been a better friend. I don't have many friends and I don't want to lose the ones I have by doing something stupid...

**Z says: **You didn't do anything bad *hugs* You're a great friend. Now stop whining and lets celebrate the fact that I'm single.

**D says:** lol, okay! How did you wanna celebrate? We could sign you up on ...lol

**Z says: **No! Please don't! lmao

**Z says: **Lets just... talk like we normally do. Oh, I did want to tell you that I won't be able to come online for the next three days as my mother of course heard about the break up and wishes to pamper me or something. I figure I best just let her do her thing, lol.

**D says:** dang...I'lll miss you! *hugs*

**Z says: **I'll miss you too!

**D says:** Fine, but you owe me! I really wanna hear you play the violin!

**Z says: **My dad has a video recorder... I. I think I can definitely record something for you now that we've been friends for pretty much a month :D I won't put it on youtube though!

**D says:** lol, you don't have to!

**Z says: **I don't write my own songs, but... Do you have any requests?

**D says:** Ummm, no, not really. Just pick something that you like to play. :D I can't wait! *Spaz Dance*

**Z says: **Alright! :)

**D says:** When do you leave? How much time do we have to chat?

**Z says: **Oh, Tomorrow morning. I'll just be at my parents, but they don't own a computer. They're like cave people O.o

**D says:** *hug* Okay then! Hang on, Axel just called...two seconds...

**Z says: **Sure! I'll just go get me some tea.

**D says:** Oh, um...I might need to go soon. No big deal, I just have to run an errand for him.

**D says:** Nevermind. He wanted me to go pick up condoms and stock the apartment...he is kinda of an ass... I think he was drunk...sigh... I need a new roommate at some point...

**Z says: **I'm back. And I thought you guys got along alright?

**D says:** sigh...he's really been on my butt lately to get out and meet someone... he just doesn't understand that I don't really want to go to a bar and 'meet someone'. Whatever... I'm fine on my own, anyways.

**Z says: **I'm sure you are. He's most likely just looking out for you though, I'm sure he doesn't mean to upset you *hugs*

**D says:** I'd believe that if he didn't insult me every five minutes...or rub in the fact that I haven't gotten laid in...well...awhile.

**D says:** TMI! SORRY!

**Z says: **LMAO - Demyx, a little while ago I told you my boyfriend of four years didn't so much as go near my nether regions for three of those four. I think we're passed the TMI part.

**D says:** oh good. Then yes, you can lump me in with your three year dry spell...although I can't understand Hayner at all...I mean, you're cute! Silly boy! Seifer is, like a thug...weird tastes...

**Z says: **Well, maybe thats just it. I've never been his type, Seifer most likely is *shrug* Hayner often teased my 'fragile, delicate body'. It's okay though, I always smacked him back and told him his CONSTANT use of profanities is just tiring to my ears :d

**D says:** *Pats* I hate to tell you this, but yeah, Seifer and Hayner seem like they would get along...*hugs* So, what are your plans now that you are single? Gonna go hit on some poor guy and rock his world? lol

**Z says: **Now that Hayner is gone? I'm the only non stuck in the closet gay boy in this town, lol. Oh, shit... When he gets back we're going to have to fight about who gets what! O.o

**Z says: **Anyway, I have no plans in the single subject as of at the moment. I guess I'll just focus on myself for a bit and see what I want to do next now that I don't have Hayner to worry about.

**D says:** if he ever gets back...Seifer is kinda possessive...

**Z says: **He'll come back for his television. Believe me.

**D says:** how big is it?

**Z says: **Biggest he could get his hands on. I don't know... It cost him about as much as the trip in it's entirety. In any case, Seifer can be as possessive as he wants, Hayner needs to get back and talk to his parents. We also need to figure out paperwork. If Seifer needs to stand next to Hayner and make sure we don't do anything? Fine. I'm clearly not going to be the jealous ex boyfriend, but Hayner is still my friend and Seifer will have to respect this.

**D says:** lol. I meant that Seifer will most likely want to keep Hayner close if they end up hitting it off. Which I am pretty sure they will. My brother is very hands on and to let Hayner out of his sight for more than a day if they are dating? *shudder* Unheard of. He will probably follow him around like a lost puppy if Hayner needs to go back there for his stuff... I'm going to call him super quick and see what he thinks of Hayner...

**Z says: **Oh! :D That's right! We got ears on both sides! Omg, Demyx? Can you believe this? I'm excited for my ex to get together with your big brother - lmao.

**D says:** *LMAO* It's like we are matchmakers! *hugs* okay, he's talking...

**Z says: ***Awaits eagerly*

**D says:** Apparently, he wants to know if Hayner has a boyfriend. I told him no, but that he just broke up with someone, but not a bad breakup, more a mutual thing as they are better friends than boyfriends... He's doing this weird thing he does, where he uses an insult as a sort of endearment... It's Chickenwuss by the way. lol... He has to go, Hayner is calling him..

**D says: **Oh man... he has fallen hard. Lol.

Cloaked123 has signed out.

Cloaked123 has just signed in.

**Z says: **Sorry, internet disconnected!

**D says:** I was worried there for a minute... did you get my last message?

**Z says: **Yes! You're brother has fallen hard and calls Hayner a chickenwuss! I swear to you, if Hayner lets that one slide? I'll eat... Seifer's beanie!

**D says:** lol *hugs* You'll have to ask him... oh man, this is hysterical...

**D says: **sigh, I wish you didn't have to go soon... I suppose I should do something productive...

**D says: **Not that chatting with you isn't productive! I love chatting with you!

**Z says: **Lol. I got it :) What did you have in mind? And yes, I kind of want to cancel, but I don't let my mother be as clingy as she'd like to be very often and apparently she really needs it. So if I let her, afterwards she'll leave me alone for a good couple of months.

**D says:** lol. Well, Axel isn't here for awhile, the whole concert thing, and I guess I could go grocery shopping? I hate going by myself...*whiny voice* Other than that...I got nothing :D

**Z says: ***pats* Would you... Ehm. We could call? Like. I can give you my number and then I can stay on the phone with you tomorrow while you go grocery shopping. My parents have a phone, they're not that behind in technology.

**D says:** Really? *blush* Could I sound more needy? *hides* I mean, I would really like that. I don't even know what you sound like...*excited*

**Z says: **Yes! I'd really like that. And you're not needy. If you are then I clearly don't mind at all and don't even realize it :D

**Z says: **Okay. Well, it's nearly one am and I am kind of tired. But now that we've decided to call each other? I don't feel as bad logging out. I'll email my phone number to you right now.

**D says:** Well, you're the first person not to think so apparently...Everyone calls me needy. I mean, please don't take this the wrong way, I literally wait by my computer for you to sign in everyday... *hides*...

**D says:** Gods, I am so sorry! Go to bed, and yes, I got the phone number.*hugs*

**Z says: **Lmao - I only go on the computer to be able to log into msn and talk to you, otherwise I don't use it at all, so no, I don't take it the wrong way *hugs*

**Z says: ***blush* Thanks Dem, you're great. I'll talk to you tomorrow...

**D says:** later, Zex *hugs*

Cloaked123 has signed out.


	4. Phone Call

A/N: Please let us know if this is too confusing as to who is speaking to whom. Please read and review if you enjoy it!

**The next day.**

**Over the phone:**

"Hello?"

"Hello? Umm, is this Zexion?"

"Yes. Hi Demyx..."

"Hi! How did you know it was me?"

"Oh well, you announced the title of the song you did for the youtube video before you actually started singing and..." Clears throat, "Well, I've watched it a lot since then so I remember."

"Oh! Duh. Sorry, I'm kind of an idiot sometimes. I can't believe you are still watching that video. It was so embarrassing compared to everyone elses. I should take it down."

"Silly. I like it very much. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Are you in the grocery store now?"

"Umm, no. Actually, I haven't left yet. But I am grabbing my keys right now and then I'll start walking. So, how are you doing today?"

"I'm good, thank you! Oh, my mother says hi. She seems awfully cheerful about you calling, by the way... Oh well. Anyway. Yes, I'm doing alright. How about you? I'm so nervous! Shit... This is weird, but a good kind of weird?" Giggle, "Damn it! See, I giggle when I'm nervous, it's ridiculous!"

"You have a very nice giggle!" Laughs. "Don't be nervous. Although, dude, I have a major blush going on right now. I'm just so excited to finally being able to talk to you for real!"

"It is exciting, isn't it?" Content sigh, "You blush a lot, do you not? You use the star method to inform me of when you're blushing. It's cute... although, of course I don't know what you look like when you're blushing, I'm just assuming it's cute. I can't possibly-" Clears throat, "Seriously, you have to stop me when I forget to breath and start talking crazy."

Laughs. "But I like it! And no, I really don't blush that often. At least, I didn't used to." Clears throat and stutters. "I. Well, I mean. I wouldn't really know if I blush a lot. No one ever told me that before. Quick, stop me before I embarrass myself or something..."

"Hah!" Laughs, "Will not. You just implied you wouldn't stop my crazy talk so I shall definitely not stop you from embarrassing yourself." Smug. "Tell me something Demyx, how is it you're not with anyone? I mean, you live in the city so it's not like you don't have access to the masses of people... You're..." Clears throat, "Very handsome and so sweet. I just don't understand it. Scientifically speaking? The theory that is your situation would be an impossibility..."

Stutters again. "Th, thanks. I mean, thank you for the compliments." Sighs. "I just, well, I'm just annoying to people. I mean, seriously? You've never met me in person and believe me, you wouldn't want to. I can't shut up half the time, and the other half, well, Axel says I bounce off the walls enough to give him migraines. It's not my fault that I find some things exciting! I've been thoroughly analyzed and it's just easier not to be around people when you know you are just going to annoy them. And, really, if you were here, you would see that I am not that attractive. I think you've been stuck looking at Hayner for too long." Laughs. "You on the other hand...If you ever came here? You'd be snatched up, quicker than quick."

"Hey!" Laughs, "Don't insult my taste. You've got silky soft looking blond hair that need fingers to twine into it and give it the gentle tug of attention from time to time and someone should loose themselves in those big baby blues." A pause, "From what I understand you hang out with the people Axel shoves into your face." Chuckles softly, "I'm sorry, but Axel sounds obnoxious. A good friend, sure, but obnoxious. And you know, maybe you just haven't found the right person yet... It's not that easy, truly. I mean, I thought I had and obviously I was wrong."

Inhales sharply. "Zex, um, you don't have to say those things. It's not...I mean, shit. You can't just say stuff like that!" Frantic breathes. "What if I took it the wrong way or something?"

Deafening silence, "I'm sorry! I didn't realize I was saying it until I actually already said it! I was hoping my comment about Axel being obnoxious would make you skip and forget that first part." Sighes, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable..."

Sighs. "It's not that. It's, well, it's hard for me to make sure I don't take your compliments the wrong way, okay?"

"What's the wrong way, Demyx?"

"Like you like me or something! I mean, dammit, it's hard enough trying not to gush about how cute you are, and funny, and smart, then you keep saying these really nice sweet things, and, fuck, " Sharp intake of breath. "I'm only human, Zexion."

"Oh..." Soft laugh, "But I do like you Demyx." Pause, "Didn't you get that?"

Gasp. "What?"

"I guess you didn't then." Chuckle, "Well, I've liked you for a while now Demyx. Didn't really want to admit it because back when the fluttery feelings started I was still with Hayner." Sighs, "When Hayner told me about the things he felt for Seifer? He also pointed out I may have a slight crush on you since I spend more time with my computer than I did with him." Nervous giggle, "I'm just not sure what to do with that fluttery feeling, if I should let it develop? We're so far apart and... It's all so strange."

"I'm sorry! Oh my gosh, Hayner must hate me!" Nervous and scared laugh. "I've had the biggest crush on you, since like, forever. Axel," Gulp. "Well, he kept warning me about liking someone online and what not, but I didn't listen." Pause. "So, you really like me? I mean, are you sure?"

"Hayner is actually the one that told me I should tell you." Laughs, "And yeah, I'm rather sure I like you. And I knew you had a crush on me. You're not exactly subtle..." Chuckle, "Which I like Demyx."

"Holy shit. I am so embarrassed right now. Come on ground, swallow me whole." Pause. "So, now what? I mean, we are so far apart," Wistful sigh.

"Silly. I just told you that I like how you are obvious. I've been in a relationship with a guy for four years. Four years were I wondered whether or not he was at all attracted to me in whatever way possible. Seriously, believe me when I say I beyond appreciate it that you are clear with what you feel when you feel." Pause, "I also like that you bounce off the walls." Another pause, "I'm not sure what to do now though... I guess. I... Okay, ehm... Maybe we take the next two days where I'm at my parents to just, breathe? And then when I get back home we see how we feel about it all then?"

"Okay, I mean, not okay, cause I really really am going to miss you. But, I can see how we might need some time to think." Pause. "But, you will message me when you get home? Please?"

"Yes. The moment I get home I'll catch you on msn. In two days. So I'll sleep at my parents tonight, spend the day with them tomorrow, sleep another night here and then first thing in the morning I'm going back to my place and then we can talk about this. Is nine in the morning too early?"

"No! That's fine. I'm on break right now, so whenever you want me on there, I'll be there. Sorry, that sounded incredibly needy." Sigh. "I'm going to go now before you realize that I'm crazy."

"Demyx, listen to me, please?"

"Yeah."

"If I didn't need to work and sleep and my parents didn't need to see my face from time to time? I'd talk to you day and night. So you're not needy nor are you crazy. And if you are, I'm just as needy and crazy." Content sigh, "You heard that, right? You won't feel shy about wanting to talk to me so much anymore?"

"No." Whispered. "I can't believe this is happening. It's like not real or something. Okay." Deep Breathe. "I really like you. You are probably the sexiest guy I've ever seen, and that is just from one picture of you. And, your voice? Yeah, it should not be allowed to be this sexy..." Gulp. "I just wanted to let you know that I like you."

Shaky inhale, "God, I'm blushing so bad now. My heart is beating really fast too, and I think my body is overheating..." Nervous giggle, "I'll send you more pictures. I have to go now, my mother is looking at me funny."

"Okay! Well, I can't wait to talk to you. Drive safe on the way home!"

"Walk. It's a ten minute walk. Pitiful small town, remember?" Soft laugh, "Talk to you soon, Demyx! Bye!" Click.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day.<strong>

**Zexion on the phone with Hayner:**

"Hayner! I did it! I told him! I can't breathe! I'm scared! Hayner! Hayner!"

"What? You told him? I'm assuming you mean Demyx and what did he say to you?"

Laughs joyfully, "He said I was sexy, which, by the way? You've neglected to tell me for years now! Shame on you. I am sexy damn it. Anyway. No, that wasn't the first thing he said. He likes me too, but I already knew that. But now he knows I like him and he admitted he likes me too and, and... And!" Gasps.

"What now?" Bored tone.

"Oh kick yourself out of it, Hayner! Could you for once just be excited for me? I supported your silly behavior when you got a stiffy in the middle of an Inn loby, so will you do me the pleasure of getting rid of that bored attitude and pretend to actually care?"

Laughs. "I do care! But, I need you to calm down and stop freakin out! I didn't know when you would get to the point! You just said and, like three times in a row!" Laughs again. "You are so totally in love with the guy."

"I was saying 'and' because I thought I needed to say more but then I figured out I didn't and decided breathing was my better option. So I breathed. Gasped. Breathed. You get me! And for now I just have a crush, okay? I just needed to tell you that I did it! I told him and he told me back and that fluttery feeling I never got with you is invading my stomach right now." Laughs, "I so don't mourn our relationship whatsoever!"

Snorts. "Thanks, dude. Anyways, what are you gonna do now? I mean, he's pretty far away..."

Sighs, "I don't know. I guess that's why I called you... It was so good to tell him, but now what? He is far away and... What do I do Hayner?"

"Um, dude. Go visit him? Maybe, nail him?" Snorts. "Just, sell the TV or something to get the money. Although, maybe you should just move to Radiant Garden. You've always wanted to move to the city...just do it."

"Watch the language, Hayner." Pause, "I... I could go visit him. But, wait? The TV? You adore that thing... Seifer has a bigger one, doesn't he?"

"Shut up." Whines. "That's besides the point. You know you want to see him. Have you webcammed with him yet?"

Snorts, "No, I haven't. Thought if I looked at him too long I'd somehow virtually cheat on you." Smug, "Of course that's no longer an issue, so I may just start with that and then figure out a visit. Now. We've established I shall go do this, tell me about Seifer. How's it going?"

"Well, he's kind of an ass." Snorts. "It's kind of hot. Dammit, Zexion! What am I supposed to do? I think he wants me to stay here, as in, like never leave."

Chuckles, "Hayner... You just told me I could sell your TV. I'm thinking he's not the only one who wants you to stay."

Inhales. "Shit. You're right. Send me my stuff when you move please?"

"No way Hayner! You know I hate moving! You get your ass down here and drag that Seifer along with you so I can give him my stamp of approval. Not right now, but when we both made a firm decision on our... lives, whatever. You are helping me pack those boxes, you hear me? I'm not doing it alone again, you lazy ass!"

Laughs. "Why don't you get Demyx down there so he can help you move? Huh?" Snorts. "I can't believe we are dating brothers...It's kinda weird."

"It's very weird, Hayner. But I clearly don't care and neither do you, neither do they so it's all brilliantly perfect. And no. Demyx and I will not pack our stuff up alone. Seifer is a man of decision making... I'll convince Demyx, he'll call Seifer and then Seifer will make sure to get your ass down here." Laughs, "There. My problem is solved. I don't even have to talk you into anything because Seifer will do it for me. Alright. I have to go now. Bye bye." Click.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day - before nine.<strong>

**Demyx on the phone with Seifer:**

"Demyx?"

"Seifer! How's it going?"

Grumble, "Fine. What do you want?"

Laughs. "Just seeing how your life is going. How's Hayner?"

Sighs happily, "You did not hear that. I did not sigh like a girl." Grumble, "It's going good. Chickenwuss is seeing my logic and thinking of sticking around."

Snorts. "You mean you aren't letting him out of bed and giving him time to think about leaving. Well, I'm all for him and you staying together. I heard from Zexion, that Hayner has been trying to get out of that little town for years. So, have at 'em."

"Really..." Curious, "That little prick told me he missed his home. Well, good to know he's lying. Now I can use that against him and see what else ammunition he comes up with." Laughs, "Shit. I'm having a great time, Demyx!"

"I can tell... I'm kind of worried that the world is going to implode..."

"Yes, it's quite disastrous that your brother is happy." Pauses, "If you didn't know, that was sarcasm. Anyway. Now that we've done the small talk, will you tell me why you called?"

Pause. "Well, you know Hayner's roommate Zexion? The one who I am online friends with and is really the reason you two are even together? Well, apparently we like each other..."

"Demyx." Clip, "Hayner told me Zexion is his ex. Why hide it?" Sighs, "Nevermind. I get it... Hayner was honest though, instantly, explained how his and Zexion's relationship... It wasn't even a relationship, was it?"

"No. At least, not a romantic relationship. And I wasn't trying to hide it." Pouts. "I just didn't want to remind you, you possessive thug." Laughs. "So what do I do? Come on, give me some brotherly advice."

Snorts, "Get his ass into the city. I'm guessing Hayner wasn't the only one who wanted to get out. Invite him over for a visit." Pauses, "Have him sell Hayner's TV. That way Zexion can use the money to come visit you and Hayner has no reason to go back to that place. There. Two birds killed with one fucking stone." Smug.

Snorts. "Well, I'll certainly suggest it. Thanks." Pause. "What if he gets here and can't stand me?"

"If I can stand you, anyone can." Click.


	5. Webcam

**A/N: This chapter is rated M for sexual situations. Please be aware and read responsibly. **

**At nine.**

**Through msn:**

nightmelody has signed in.

**D says:** Zex?

**Z says: **Hello! :D

**D says:** HI! I missed you!

**Z says: **I missed you very much as well!

**D says:** :D *Hugs*

**Z says: ***Blush* And *Hugs*

**Z says: **Okay. Let's get over the awkwardness. Two days later? I still very much like you. I do know for certain I will hate the distance, so I believe we have to do something about this.

**D says:** *blush* Can we webcam? I kinda want to see you while we type...is that okay?

**Z says: **Yes! that is a good idea! Here, let me click...

**D says:** clicking as well...

**Z says: **Can you see me yet? Maybe I should have done something about my hair...

**D says:** No! It looks fine...very cute :D I totally prepared for this, as you can see. This is my hair actually done :D And, man that picture from before did not do you justice... I'm drooling...

**Z says: **Lmao, no you're not! I can see you now. You're not drooling... But. Thank you *blush* See, I'm blushing. And I like that you admitted to doing your hair... You're so sweet. And although I'm clearly not really drooling, *drools star method anyway*

**D says:** *Drools even more* And there goes my blush... seriously, I can't stop giggling and blushing! I am so excited to see you! *Hugs*

**Z says: **I'm doing that nervous giggle I kept doing over the phone. I kind of want to kick myself for it. Anyway, how are we going to do this, Dem? I almost want to reach out and poke the screen with my finger to make sure it can't get through.

**D says:** Well, I just tried it, and it doesn't work :(

**Z says: **Demyx? I was thinking last night and something happened...

**D says:** What happened?

**Z says: **Well. What if we aren't compatible in certain... areas?

**D says:** Huh? wait...THAT area? I hope you can see the enormous blush that you just made me have... I'm fanning myself.

**Z says: **I have no intention of keeping this at a distance. At some point we will meet. I'm sure you agree. And when we meet, certain things will happen and when those things happen? They better be mind blowing because I'm not going to trap myself into another relationship where the guy can't get the hots for me! So... *clears throat* I think we should test it through, here. Now. See if we're compatible in THAT area for good measure.

**D says:** You mean, you want to see me naked?

**Z says: **Lol. Well, no that hadn't been my initial idea, but if you're suggesting you won't hear me complaining.

**D says:** Oh...*major blush* So what was your initial idea?

**Z says: **Ehm, you remember that thing you talked about? Cyber sex?

**D says:** *faint* Yes! oh man... I ah, I don't really know how to do that.

**Z says: **Me neither. But I figure we may want to turn off our webcams for the time being to make us a bit more comfortable and then we... Do that. I don't know who would start. We can flip a coin?

**D says:** okay. Umm, in case I didn't mention it, you look very sexy today. okay, webcam off...

nightmelody has stop viewing and sharing webcam.

cloaked123 has stop viewing and sharing webcam.

**Z says: **As did you *blush* Do you top or do you bottom? I ask because that will make it easier for me to decide whether you're heads or tails on the coin.

**D says:** *blush* I don't care either way, really. I firmly believe that true partners can and are willing to do both. What about you? Sorry! That was soooo preachy...*hides*

**Z says: **No that's fine, I believe the same thing. But right this instance? First thing that pops in your head? Would you want to top me or bottom for me?

**D says:** top. You?

**Z says: **I'm not writing out all my "*blush*"-es because I don't think I'll ever stop blushing until we are done.

**D says:** ditto

**Z says: **You can top me... So you're heads on the coin. Let me flip it and then we'll see who goes first.

**D says:** *nodding and blushing like CRAZY*

**Z says: **Okay... Tails. I begin...

**D says:** Okay, so how is this going to work?

**Z says: **Wikipedia says that basically, we describe a sexual action to one another in explicit messages, describing this act. And then... "It is a form of sexual roleplay in which the participants pretend they are having actual sex." Right. So I guess we have to pretend to be in the same room as one another and then... Since the coin decided I go first, I'll make the first virtual move.

**Z says: **Okay... Ehm. Here I go?

**D says:** *hugs* Go for it!

**Z says: ***Will be the first man to die of a severe case of blushing*

**Z says: **I'd step close to you and then let my fingers go up into your soft looking hair, giving it that tug it clearly wants and of course, I wouldn't be able to stop staring at your blue eyes, because they're so pretty. Then I'd step even closer, letting our fabric covered chests touch lightly, hoping that with this action you'll get the hint and hold me close...

**D says:** I'd wrap my arms around you and hug you like you deserve. And I'd *gulp* be unable to keep myself from grabbing your butt and giving it a little squeeze.

**Z says: **I'd moan, because I actually really just did out loud at the idea alone, and then tilt my head to the side and softly press my lips against you neck, kissing your skin there up and down, my hands holding onto your shoulders.

**Z says: **Hey, are you taller than me?

**D says:** 5'11, my hair bumps me up to six feet. You?

**Z says: **5'7.

**D says:** I'm getting excited...*blush* just thought I'd let you know.

**Z says: **Oh good, I'm not alone then. Alright, you go now. It's your turn.

**D says:** Instead of just squeezing your butt, I hold onto it and force it against my, my, ummm...

**D says:** dick.

**Z says: **I think we may be the suckiest cyber sexers alive :D That's okay though!

**D says:** *Pout.* Should I use words like penis and tell you that I can't wait to rip your clothes off, so I can suck you into my mouth? Cause I about died just typing that out.

**Z says: **Not that what you said wasn't sexy! It was, it was totally hot, I just mean. We clearly can't stop blushing and... Well.

**D says:** Lol. I type faster than you then. Now I wish I could take back what I just said.

**Z says: **Lmao

**D says:** But, nope...I stick by it.

**Z says: **I think my jaw dropped open. Which is a good thing, maybe some drool slipped out. Well, if you did that? I think my knees would buckle as I'm sure you're doing a great job. I don't think my fingers will ever be able to leave your hair and I'd moan your name, I'd keep on repeating it, making sure you know I like what you're doing.

**D says:** And I'd lick and suck on the end, making sure to tongue your slit, as I love that done to me, letting my hands play with your balls gently.

**Z says: **Oh my... How do people do this without touching themselves?

**D says:** Oh! I thought we were supposed to touch ourselves... I was touching me.

**Z says: **I see! That's how you got more brazen, which, don't feel bad about that, I liked it. I'm undoing my pants now... My hand is slipping inside of my boxers and... Hmm, feels so good, Demyx...

**D says:** Shit, my boxers are around my ankles and I've been stroking myself to your picture that I have open in front of me. Just imagine it's my hand and I am speeding up a little and making sure to give the tip of your dick an extra squeeze each time I stroke.

**Z says: **I'm following your instructions. I'm panting pretty loudly so I'm thinking score.

**D says:** Have you thought about me naked before? Cause I don't think I can lie, I've done this to your picture before... I've thought about coming all over your hot ass, and inside of it.

**Z says: **Shit! And here I thought I didn't like a dirty mouth... Clearly I was wrong *Moans* I have... Often... My shower stall is on a name basis with you.

**D says:** *is moaning your name over and over* Yeah. Shit, Zexion, I'm already super close, I can't stop thinking about having my mouth or hands around your dick, and I've even thought about you sucking me off... I bet your good at it.

**Z says: **Hmmm, I'd rock your world... I can't really breathe anymore, or type... I'm going to stop typing and just come now... Please come too.

**D says:** yeah, I'm coming.

**Z says: ***grins through a big fat blush* I'm going to clean up real quick, brb!

**D says:** same!

**Z says: **Okay, I'm back. I don't think we have to worry...

**D says:** So, that was good, then?

**Z says: **I think it was. My nether regions are very pleased.

**D says:** Same here. Man, I am soooo relaxed now...

**D says: **So, what are your conclusions, oh brilliant scientist? :D

**D says:** Compatible?

**Z says: **Yes, the result is definitely positive. To be honest I really just wanted to try this... I kind of figured we were compatible... *Blush* I was just to shy to tell you flat out I wanted to share a round of... *clears throat* masturbation with you.

**D says:** Oh...

**Z says: **Oh! Are you mad? I should have just told you, right? I'm sorry!

**D says:** I'm actually very very happy! You're fine!

**Z says: **Okay, good! *hugs* Now that we're relaxed and getting down the high of, you know... Maybe we can talk about how we're going to do this? I don't want a long distance relationship, Demyx. I want to be close to you. I... I called Hayner and told him. We're friends so I figured he was the best person to talk to especially because he knows me so well. He said...

**Z says: **I don't want you to freak out about the speed of things, but he said I could sell his TV and use the money to come visit you...

**D says:** LMAO!

**Z says: **What?

**D says:** Seifer told me to tell you to sell it without telling Hayner so he wouldn't want to come back home!

**D says:** DO IT!

**Z says: **Hayner doesn't want to come back home. I told him and he realized that I was right, so I'm sure Seifer will be notified sometimes soon :D

**Z says: **And, are you sure?

**D says:** umm, yes. I really want to see you. And not just to do sexual stuff! I really really really really really really want to hug you! I've only been able to give you virtual hugs, and I am dying to give you a real one.

**Z says: **Yes, I know what you mean! I... Okay. I'll do it. It's still early, I'll put it for sale today and then hope someone buys it soon!

**D says:** wow! That quick? *hugs*

**Z says: **Well, I don't know how quickly it will sell. I better put it up today and then hopefully someone will want it in the following week and then I can buy a ticket to Radiant Garden for the end of the month!

**D says:** I CAN'T WAIT! Quick! Turn your webcam back on so I can show you my Spaz Dance.

**Z says: **There you go!

**Z says: **Lmao you're so sweet!

**Z says: **Demyx... Something red just popped out behind your back?

**D says:** Holy shit! i am so sorry you had to see that! That was Axel, and you obviously saw him waving at you...and no I will not tell you what he said that made me hit him with a pillow...

**Z says: **Please tell me? Look, I'm pouting, you have too...

**D says:** dammit...okay.

**Z says: **Oh! Now I'm Spaz Dancing! :D

**D says:** Stop doing that. The Pouting thing...keep doing the Spax Dance!

**Z says: **Keep typing, I want to know!

**D says:** Okay, well, he said that... that... He can understand why he keeps hearing me jerk off in the shower moaning your name... I didn't know he could hear me! I am so embarrassed!

**Z says: **Awww *hugs* I was right, he is obnoxious.

**D says:** And I told him that...He's decided that he likes you and gives me his stamp of approval...*snort* Like I care what he thinks.

**Z says: **It's okay if you do, you know :)

**D says:** *blush* I do care what he thinks. But not about you... I'd like you anyways.

**D says:** So, are you okay with coming to visit me? I mean, I know this is going to sound really really really forward, but, Axel is moving out at the end of the month, and well, I don't need a roommate, but if you wanted to move in here...

**D says:** I meant that I can pay for the apartment on my own! I wouldn't mind having you as a roommate!

**Z says: **Hayner keeps telling me to cut the crap and move instead of visit. Although, I do think I should come visit first though... But while I'm there we can figure out if that's what we want?

**Z says: **Demyx? You don't get jealous when I talk about Hayner right? I just want to make sure you know Hayner and I are just friends...

**D says:** Okay! umm, so tell me as soon as you sell the tv... and I'll just be patient.

**D says:** No! I don't get jealous! well, that's kind of a lie...I kind of get jealous, cuz he has gotten to have sex with you before...and, well, *blush*

**D says: **I don't want anyone else to have sex with you...

**Z says: **As for the moving in? It's not that I don't want too, it's just... Next time I move in with a guy? I want to be in love with them. Considering the fluttery feelings I'm having for you, I may fall for you, but this hasn't been going on very long so I just... I need to make sure before making any big decisions. Is that okay? *blush*

**Z says: **I don't want you too either. I guess that makes us boyfriends? :D

**D says:** Yes! And even if we decide that we aren't compatible, I want to give you a chance to just be a roommate. Cause you are my best friend, and I think you would love Radient Garden...

**D says:** Boyfriend! *faint*

**Z says: **You realize you just said that out loud right? Axel is never going to stop teasing you now...

**D says:** *blush*

**Z says: ***hugs* I know I shouldn't laugh at you, but you're just so sweet.

**D says:** Axel just started laughing at me from the other room... and he just called me a sap.

**Z says: **Doesn't he have a boyfriend?

**D says:** Yes. Why?

**Z says: **I don't get it. Why is he calling you a sap for having said boyfriend when he has a boyfriend as well? Would that make him a sap too?

**D says:** Ummm, no. Apparently because I've fallen in love with you on the internet, I am a romantic sap.

**D says:** You will disregard that love word...*hide*

**Z says: ***Pats* I'll disregard it until further notice.

**D says:** I can't read the screen as I am hiding under the desk with my keyboard...So whatever you just said, I'm sorry. I'll come out in a minute.

**Z says: **Lol, I know. You disappeared from the webcam view! Come on, Demyx. It's fine, we'll forget it and you can re-use it when you actually feel ready.

**D says:** Okay, I'm out from under the desk, and okay...

**Z says: **Alright, I will go into town and put the TV for sale and then I'll be back online later today - does that sound good?

**D says:** Yes. Bye and *hugs* I'll miss you.

**Z says: **I'll miss you too! *hugs* Bye bye!

cloaked123 has signed off.


	6. Decisions

**Three weeks later.**

**Demyx on the phone with Seifer:**

"Demyx if you want to start a relationship with this dude you actually have to learn how to breathe properly. Stop. Stop sputtering! Not the high pitched voice! You know I don't understand shit you say when you talk that fast and sound like a beeping machine that has whacked out! Calm down!"

Deep breathes slowing down. "Okay! I'm calm! But he's coming here! He'll be here in two days! Holy shit! I need to clean my room! And clean the kitchen, and the bathroom-"

"Mother must have cheated, there's no way in hell we have the same DNA."

"Hey! Are you listening? TWO DAYS!" Frantic breathing again. "Okay, okay. I can do this. I just can't quite believe it, ya know?"

"Obviously." Sighs, "You like him, he likes you, you hit it off, you're going to meet. Basta. That's all there is to it. He's seen you be crazy, seen you talk and act crazy. Seen you bounce off the walls. Seriously, Demyx, you have nothing to worry about if he is still willing to come by after getting to know you inside out."

Pout. "Hey! Man, I don't know what Hayner see's in you..." Grumbles.

Snickers, "Believe me, I'm not the only asshole in this relationship. He knows profanities like no other does..."

"Good lord, you two are peas in a pod...Anyways, you really think we have a chance? I mean, I kinda offered him the other room when Axel moves out... was that too forward?"

"Definitely." Laughs, "But that's fine. I did the same thing with Hayner. We're brothers... God only knows how... If I can pull it off, then I'm sure that miraculous gene is planted somewhere in your system as well. Just, calm the fuck down okay? He's most likely nervous because he's never been outside of that town before. You don't want to rile that up by being nervous yourself. Show him around," Grumbles, "Play music together. Whatever. Just don't freak out on him the way you just did on me."

"Shut Up! I did not freak out! And I can see that you are just full of brotherly love and wisdom..." Grumbles. "So where should I take him?"

"I love you." Clip, "There. That should last you about a month. As for where? How the fuck should I know? Hayner is content with a fucking slice of pizza, in my bed and the TV." Grumbles, "Take him seeing things, play music together... I just told you that. Demyx! You made me repeat myself. You know I hate that!"

Laughs. "Love you too, Seif. Okay, okay. I'm glad that you are happy with Hayner, and now I'll let you go, and I'll plan something romantic for the two of us. Okay?"

"Yes, go occupy yourself with that thing that melts brains. Romance..." Snort, "Behave, be nice, don't freak out. Stay the FUCK away from the sugar! And I'll talk to you soon." Click.

* * *

><p><strong>That same day.<strong>

**Zexion on the phone with Hayner:**

"Hayner..."

"-and he keeps pulling me back into bed whenever he isn't at school, I haven't been outside in two days-"

"Hayner."

"-seriously, he keeps buying me things saying, 'Oh don't worry, I'm rich' and here have this and that-"

"Hayner!"

"What!" Deep breathes.

"You're speaking without hitting the space bar. Stop that. It's scary. Now. Why are you whining? You haven't had a good lay, or any lay, in three years. Just... Consider it catching up or something." Pauses, "I know you. If you wanted to get out of that bed? You would. If you didn't want him to buy you that stuff? You wouldn't let him. So, calm down and now tell me what the real problem is."

Grumbles. "Fine. Dammit, Zexion. He wants me to move in with him...it's only been like, a month or something..." Sighs. "Is it too fast?"

"Okay. Remember when you asked me to move in with you? You said you wanted me to because you wanted me to live with you under the same roof every single day? While actually that was a load of bull crap and what you really wanted me to move in for was to pay half of the rent because you'd been stupid enough to get a place that was more than your salary." Sighs, "Okay, I'm not sure where I was going with that. But it doesn't really matter!" Grumbles, "Picture yourself living together? Together with Seifer. What does it look like? Does the routine in your head look like anything we had?"

"Well, no. But-"

"I can't believe you still don't know when I'm just looking for a yes or no answer out of you after all these years. Shut your trap, sit down and listen to me." Pauses, "Alright. Doesn't look like our routine? That is very good. Now. I'm going to ask you to do the following. When I hang up, you're going to pack your stuff, go to the airport and come back here. Without Seifer. You'll never see him again." Another pause, "So, you feeling miserable yet?"

"Hey, you're not the boss of me! Fuck, no I'm not going to leave Seifer-"

"I'm officially a genius. Now that we've solved your problem, can we move on to mine?"

Grumbles. "Fine. Spill it."

"Two days!" Pout, "Two days, Hayner! I've never been to the city before! What if I get run over my a bus? Worse! Fashion victims!"

Laughs. "Zexion, calm down. The city is fine, it's no big deal. Besides, haven't you told Demyx that you've never been there before? I'm sure he'll be all excited to protect you and what not. At least, that's how Seifer describes him. All puppy like and protective."

Dreamy, "Such a puppy... Not some tough, sharp canined pitbull like you."

"Hey! I'm going to pop you one when I get back there..."

"You will not." Laughs, "You're afraid I might break like some piece of glass or something. It's how I won all the arguments. I just shivered once and you'd get all worried on me and tell me to lie down." Snorts, "Is Seifer bigger then you? Because I'm having fun picturing you as the more fragile one now..."

"The only reason I am answering is because you have outsider information about him. Yes, he is bigger than me, and I am NOT fragile. I could totally kick his ass."

"Sure you could..."

"Hey! Back to Demyx... Zexion, Seifer told me that he offered you his extra room at the end of the month... Are you going to take it?"

"Oh fine! So we've established we know how to push each others buttons masterfully. Yes. He has offered this. I want to visit him first and while I am there, I'll think about it." Pause, "Wait. Is Seifer with you right now? You said you hadn't left the room? Ew... He's not doing anything to you right?"

"As if he would let me talk to my ex while he does things to me... He's in the bathroom. So, yeah, I've got limited time." Pause. "He doesn't care that I talk to you, but it's limited to when we aren't um, doing stuff together."

"Well. Actually. Letting you talk to me while he does things to you would be a classic sign of demonstrating ones territory. Basically, the louder he gets you to moan? Supposedly the volume of them noises is to make me understand how much more pleasurable it is for you to be with him than with me."

Pause. "That is sick. Really. Sick." Pause. "What the hell have you been reading on the internet lately?"

"Lots!" Cheerful, "Wikipedia is amazing! Although, I don't think the theory really works on us considering we clearly don't harbor any jealously and of course... If Seifer tried that? All I'd have to say to have him knock it off, is that I'm going to be doing his little brother in..." Pause, "One day and eleven hours."

"Eww! I don't want to think about my best friend doing my boyfriends little brother. Really." Pause. "Why the hell are you looking stuff up on Wikipedia? You already know how to have sex. And you were fine at it!"

Laughs, "You totally just used the words 'best friend', 'boyfriend', 'little brother' and 'you were fine at it' in one sentence!" Snickers, "As for why? I'm just curious. And, you and I were never in love. Weren't you nervous like a school girl when Seifer and you did it? You know, since feelings were involved?"

"I guess, but it was, well, rather rough." Pause. "As in, I threw a punch at him and then it just went downhill from there." Grumbles. "So what stuff did you look up?"

"Punching. Lovely. Well... I sorta looked up stuff about topping. He says he believes partners should switch. You and I never switched. But I was too embarrassed to tell Demyx I haven't topped before." Pause, "Sorry. I know you didn't want to talk about that kind of stuff since he's your boyfriend's little brother... But I'm just really nervous."

"You'll be fine. I guess I didn't really think about you topping. No offense, I just never felt the desire to bottom. I guess it just takes someone to knock some sense into my head. But, why not just let Demyx teach you? Do you know how hot that would be?" Pause. "I swear I will deny ever having uttered that phrase."

Clears throat, "No offense taken. And I will think about that advice. Maybe we should hang up now? This conversation is becoming weird. I'll just go bake a hundred more cookies to calm down my nerve system and you just chain yourself to Seifer's bed since you clearly are far gone enough to not need his help in doing so."

Snort. "Whatever. You'll still my best friend Zexion. You can call me anytime. Later!" Click.


	7. Meeting

A/N: Last chapter guys. We hope you have enjoyed it and if you have, go ahead and leave us a review or two:D Keep an eye out for more collab stories from us! Oh! And heads up, this is rated M!

**A day and eleven hours later.**

**Non virtual meet up - Demyx:**

"Flight number 609 has now arrived at Gate B6. Please see baggage claim Number Nine for any checked baggage. Thank you." Here is was. The moment of truth. After chatting almost nonstop for almost two months, many phone calls and webchats, and at least one more mutual masturbation session online, I was finally meeting him in person. My boyfriend. Who, as far as I know, hadn't ever been to the city before, so would probably be nervous about that as well as nervous about meeting me.

I know that I was extremely nervous about seeing him in person. What if he decided that he didn't like me? I mean, I was much more annoying in person, I'm sure. Nervously I straightened my shirt and smoothed it over the top of my jeans. Was my hair okay? I frantically searched around for a shiny surface to check the spiky top part. The worker emptying the garbage can looked at me strangely as I tried to get my reflection to not warp, at least enough to check my hair. My teeth were clean and I popped another tick tack. I did NOT want to have bad breath when I met him.

The escalators were being filled with passengers who had just disembarked from the plane at Gate B6. This was it! I bounced up on the balls of my feet, looking for that amazing light blueish hair that would alert me to Zexion's presence. There! No, that was some old lady's brightly colored sweater. Wincing, I looked again.

"Where are you..." I murmured. Had he missed his flight? What if he wasn't coming? Had he changed his mind, and if he did, would he ever answer his email again? There! My heart started pounding and my breath started coming fast. I could see him...

Shorter than me, but not by much, his hair was combed over to the side, almost obscuring his right eye. He wore a dark blue hoodie with regular jeans and he was carrying what looked to be a laptop bag. He was breathtaking. And he was here to be with me. I couldn't stop the grin that spread over my face, the other passengers eyeing me strangely when I jumped up and down waving my hands to get his attention.

"Zexion! Over here, Zex!" His eyes immediately caught mine, and I almost drowned in the blue they were. "Wow." I whispered, suddenly coming to a stand still. The picture, the crappy webcam, even the video he had made me, didn't do those beautiful eyes justice. I could lose myself in them. He quickly walked over to me. Ten feet...five feet...two feet...Shit, he was standing right in front of me! I was frozen in place.

His eyes cast down to the ground for a split second, just the right amount of time for a light blush to cover his cheeks. His right hand nervously tugging on the strap of his bag, the tip of his teeth showing as he bit onto his bottom lip, big eyes staring straight back at me now.

"Hi..." He breathed. I know I was blushing in response, and my hands ached to pull him to me. But was I supposed to? I mean, yes he was my boyfriend, but technically, I'd never actually met him before.

"Hi." I whispered softly back at him. "Can I carry your bag for you?" Thanks, Mom. Finally, I can use the fine manners that you successfully forced down my throat.

"Demyx, hug me please, I don't think I'll be able to unfreeze until you do."

"Okay!" I squeaked, stepping forward and throwing my arms around him and hugging him close. Wow, he smelled amazing! Clean and something else that reminded me of spring outdoors. I didn't squeeze his too hard, instead I just made sure we were standing as close as we could, my arms just gently holding him against me. His muscles unlocked, his shoulders relaxing as he exhaled shakily, bringing his arms up so he could snake them around my waist, pressing his cheek against my shoulder.

"This is that good kind of weird again." He whispered.

"I am so glad you came." I softly told him. Boy, was I ever glad he came. Dropping my arms a little, I pulled away. I wanted to get him home... Holding out my hand again, I motioned at his bag. "Let me carry that for you, okay? Me being the host and everything." I smiled and chuckled a little. I blinked at the wide smile he gave me, a quick nod of the head and then he handed me the bag and placed his other hand in my own.

"I might need a couple of minutes to realize I'm actually here before I am my usual self." He confided softly, following me out of the airport and towards the parking lot where we'd find my car. We snagged his luggage as we passed baggage claim and when we stepped outside I blinked a little at how bright it still was. We still had the afternoon to hang out, and I figured we'd stay inside the first day or so, get used to each other.

"I know. I am so excited that I can barely contain it! I'll probably start hyperventilating in the car." I opened my trunk and set his bags in there carefully, before going to his side of the car and opening the door for him. I blushed a little, it was so nice to actually have someone to pamper and show affection to. His big blue eyes were wide at the gesture and I thought I'd gone about it wrong until he stepped closer to me, licking his lips nervously as he lifted a hand and touched my cheek briefly, a smile on his lips.

"Thank you..." He murmured before slipping into the passenger seat. I blushed what I'm sure would be the color of Axel's hair and grinned like an idiot. He was so sweet! Awesome! Closing his door gently, I rushed to my side to drive us to my apartment. I pulled out of the airport and glanced over at him. Right, this was the biggest town he'd ever really been in. It would be interesting to see his reactions as we had to drive out of the city and into the suburbs. He would get to see a lot of the cool buildings on the way.

"Oh shit!" He exclaimed, pressing his nose up against the window, "That McDonald's sign is the size of our actual McDonald's!"

Laughing, I poked his side to get his attention. "Hey, watch out my window really quick and you can see the bridge and the river running straight through town." His lips were parted, his right eye slightly bigger than the left as he tried to look at everything all at once, clearly confused on what he needed to focus on and direct his excitement on.

"Oh! A sex shop!" He laughed cheerfully, "I think those are banned where I come from!"

"Really? Wow, they are on, like every street corner around here. Maybe we'll have to visit one." I trailed off, blushing as making sure I didn't look at him. Cool it, Demyx! Don't attack him!

"I don't think we'll need sex toys to be able to pull off mind blowing sex," He mumbled shyly before clearing his throat, "So, What's on schedule for today, host?"

My ears burned as I subconsciously checked my mirrors. "Umm, well, we are going back to my house and unloading your stuff. You get to meet Axel, if you want, and then we'll probably want to eat something, at which point I'll try and wow you with the selection around here. But, you get to be in charge after that. Cause, I wanna know what you want to do. It's your vacation after all."

"I don't think Axel will give us much of a choice..." He chuckled, "Maybe today we can just relax a bit? I feel kinda of sticky from the flight so I really would like to shower. So, Axel, Shower, Food and then I'd like to meet your couch and just sit there and..." He laughed softly, "I know we've been doing this for nearly two months now, but, yeah, talk?"

I sighed happily. "That sounds perfect to me. I'm so glad you're here, Zexion. And here we are! It's not that impressive, but it's home." Pulling into my apartments assigned parking spot, I killed engine. Moving fast so I could open his door again, I almost tripped getting out of the car. His soft chuckle was music to my ears, even at my clumsiness. I winked at him and pulled open his door. "Welcome to my humble abode, dear Zexion! Please, feel free to treat it as you would your home." I gave him a small bow and offered him my hand. Taking it, he stepped out and then helped me get his luggage out of the trunk before we made our way to the front door.

"We don't have apartment buildings where I come from..." He mumbled, sounding somewhat awed as he eyed my four story building. Four floors? That wasn't very high... They didn't even have that?

"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay then!" I smiled at him. God, I wanted to kiss him so badly...

"Oh!" He suddenly exclaimed, bouncing up, "Do you have an elevator? I've never been in one!"

Laughing I shook my head. "No, sorry. Just stairs for now. But, I wanted to take you to the mall downtown later this week, and they have an elevator. And escalators to ride as well." I dug out my keys, not even checking to see if Axel had locked the door while he was home. He usually locked me out just to remind me that he COULD have left and then I would be screwed. I twisted the knob and opened it with a flourish. "Welcome to my home!"

Zexion stepped inside shyly, looking back at me worriedly, "He's not going to appear out of thin air right? The way he does on the webcam?"

"No. I'll snap my fingers though, and watch that door right there." I pointed to Axel's room and snapped my fingers, shutting the door at the same time. Two seconds later, the bedroom door was flung open and my freak of a roommate made his appearance. Striding quickly over to us, I stepped forward a little to shield Zexion if necessary, he stopped a foot in front of us. "Hello, Zexion! Nice to meet you! And now, goodbye. Roxas called, and I must answer." I glared as he eyed Zexion, appraising him like a piece of meat. "You'll do. Have fun you two!" Grabbing his keys from the table, he patted my head, and sailed out the door. Weirdo... Zexion dropped his bag on the floor, propping his hands on his hips as he eyed Axel's retreating figure out of the apartment with narrowed eyes.

"I'll do more than just fine, thank you very much." Axel chuckled low as he sprinted down the stairs, not stopping as the Blond had called. The redhead couldn't deny the Blond anything. I turned to Zexion and sighed happily. Now it was just the two of us...

* * *

><p><strong>Zexion:<strong>

His shower was better than mine. The pressure of the water was more firm which was really nice when it hit your back. I'd never known the pressure of my shower hadn't been firm enough... Taking the clean, non plane smelling, black hoody I'd brought in here with me, I tugged it on and smiled sheepishly down at my reflection as I read the large 'Mooooo!' spelled out in white on my chest area.

I'd called Hayner the day after Demyx and I had agreed I'd come here for a visit and so the silly idiot had bought me a hoody, saying I needed to wear it in the city. Apparently cows were the country side mascot, so now everyone would be aware I was not from the city. I'm not sure I got it, but Hayner thought it hilarious and it was a very comfortable sweater.

Reaching up, I combed my hair out with my fingers quickly, that stubborn lock of hair falling right back over my right eye. I could cut it, but for some ridiculous reason I'd gotten attached to it. Shrugging, I deemed that the lack of plane smell, brushed teeth and un-greasy hair would do fine for an evening inside the apartment on Demyx's couch. Where we would talk... Talking. Yeah right.

Snorting at my reflection, I then turned and slowly made my way out of the bathroom and into he living room, smiling as I saw Demyx sitting comfortably on the couch, plucking on his sitar randomly. He is so hot... More so because he has absolutely no clue. I'd never seen a more brilliant smile than his...

Sighing like the silly idiot I was, I effectively made my presence known with this action and Demyx looked up from his instrument, sitting up on the couch as he smiled at me.

"Hey! Do you feel better? Any jet lag? Do you need a nap?" Blushing a little, he snapped his mouth shut and mimed zipping it and throwing away the key. Effectively killing that imagery, he opened his mouth again. "Sorry! I told myself to hold back the annoying questions, and we see how well that worked." His smile fell a little. "But you do feel okay, right?" I frowned, walking over to him so I could sit on the edge of the couch, very close to where he was sitting. There was no way in hell I was going to sit on the other end of it.

"They're not annoying, Demyx. Look, whatever people told you about you personality? Can you just forget? I like you..." I whispered, "You're not annoying to me at all. And yes, I do feel better now, thank you."

He blinked in surprise then blinded me with a bright smile, full of gratitude. "Thanks, Zex. I. I'll try and not let it bother me anymore. You just, well, you mean a lot to me and I don't ever want to give you a reason to leave or not be around me. That's all." He reached out and placed his hand on mine, giving it a small squeeze. "I like you too."

Looking down at our clasped hands, I then looked up at him for a moment, wondering absently what it was we were going to do next. Food, I think? His fingers laced through mine, his head tilting to the side as he eyed my expression curiously, smiling a bit. And then talking? Was I really that hungry? I snickered internally... Not for food. Not at the moment...

Licking my lips quickly, I then pulled my hand out of his, placing my palms against his shoulders so I could push him back against the couch and settle myself on top of him. I nearly shoved my lips onto his but he looked so surprised, I froze, except my fingers, because they really just wanted to find their way into his hair, so I let them.

"I'm going to kiss you now." I stated, waiting patiently for him to give me his consent.

"Please..." He whispered, his hands trailing down my sides to rest on my hips. How could I ignore him, when he asked so politely? Breathing in shakily, my eyes hooded over a bit as I tilted my head some and then slowly, carefully placed my lips gently against his. His fingers tightened instantly on my hips once the connection was made, my own fingers pulling on his hair as a needy whimper escaped me. Okay... My belly just exploded! Feeling my breath come out in pants, I moved my lips hesitantly against his own and goosebumps covered my skin as his palms moved over onto my back, pressing down so our bodies were definitely no longer separated.

It was surprisingly gentle, the way his hands were holding me. They were holding me tightly, but only to keep me from moving away. I felt cradled almost... I was surprised when he moaned so quietly and I couldn't help but notice how 'excited' he was, and the feeling was definitely mutual.

"Zex. God, you taste incredible..." Lips warm and slightly wet, moved insistently against my own, pressing harder against them. A moist tongue darted out and trailed itself across my bottom lip.

We were never going to leave this apartment. I just knew it. We'd unleashed the monsters! Letting out a breathless moan at his sudden energy, I then allowed, without issue whatsoever, to let out gentle kiss turn into a deeper one first and then after a gasp to catch our breaths, we turned the deep kiss into a desperate one, his hands tightening on my sweater as he seemed to stop himself from letting them travel wherever they really wanted to go.

"Demyx..." I groaned, wiggling my hips left and right, my eyes popping open as I broke away from the kiss. My intention had been to attract attention to my butt with this action, hoping his hands would go there. I'd somehow forgotten what dry humping was over the years... I inhaled sharply as his fingers grasped my jean clad ass, a grin, one I'd never had the privilege of seeing before, spreading over his lips as he pressed down, repeating the friction I'd created unintentionally at first.

"Now that's more like it..." He whispered, leaning up and catching my lips again. I moaned as I felt him, not just his hands to press me against him, but he was kneading and squeezing each cheek with his fingertips and it felt incredible.

Feeling the need to pay just as much attention to him, I tugged on his hair gently, smiling as he licked his lips in reaction, letting me know he didn't mind some teasing hair tugging. Guiding his head back, I exposed his throat to me and then ghosted my lips over his skin, slipping out the tip of my tongue so I could trace his jaw line, starting at his chin and when I was close to his ear, I nibbled. Not hard... Just letting my teeth graze him there a bit.

A sharp intake of breath was all the warning I got before he opened his legs and wrapped them arount me, his arms circling my back, crushing me to him. "Okay. Bedroom. Now. I am not letting you fuck me on my couch..." As suddenly as he'd trapped me, he released me and gave my neck a little nibble. "Come on. I have a better place to do this." I swallowed in pure want, nodding my head as I don't think I could form any words at this point. Scrambling off him quickly, I stared at him expectantly, waiting for him to bring me to that better place. He grinned at my expression, most likely, and when he got up, his shirt had ridden up some, showing me a very, very nice view on his tight stomach.

I moaned, "Man, I don't think I've ever been quite this horny before..."

He offered me his hand, his smile gentle but his eyes full of want. "Follow me. I made sure my room is clean for this." The laughter in his voice put my mind at ease. "Let's help ease your horniness." Following him into his bedroom, I didn't actually check to see if it was clean, or what it looked like. I could do that later, like when we were done. Or tomorrow. Or like, never. If he could keep dragging me in here without needing to see the room, I was absolutely fine with this. He looked hesitantly at the bed, a hint of nervousness before he almost sat down at the foot of it.

Taking his hands I stopped him is his tracks, turning him so he would face me. My breath still coming out in little pants, I reached out with shaky hands and then slowly pushed his arms up before pushing his shirt over his head. He smiled so sweetly as I let the fabric drop to the ground. Placing my palms against his toned chest, I gulped and then stepped forward so I could pepper his skin with numerous small kisses while I let my fingers slide down to undo his jeans, slowly pushing them off him. Once he was naked, I detached myself from him and shamelessly stared, drinking him in.

"I'm so lucky..." I whispered.

"My turn..." He smirked at me, before grasping my hoodie and pulling it up over my head, stopping before it was over my head, effectively trapping me while his lips attached themselves to my throat. A hot wet tongue glided over my Adam's apple, then settled into the crook of my neck, alternately nibbling and sucking on the skin there. I made a noise of protest and he chuckled, relenting his hold on the hoodie, pulling it the rest of the way off. His mouth immediately went back to my neck, kissing and raising what would probably be a giant hickey, but I didn't mind. I didn't realize how quick he was with his fingers until I felt my pants and boxers fall to the floor.

I hadn't been naked before anyone in so long. And it's not like Hayner had showered me with compliments... He just didn't do that and well, he'd never been attracted to me that way so I guess I never had been something he'd wanted with a great passion. Of course I never had showered him with compliments either and it's not like I'd demonstrated any great passion to him... Whatever. Right now I was nervous as hell. I didn't know where to put my hands, which part of me to cover and suddenly I really liked my blue lock of hair, covering half off my face.

"Wow. You are so incredibly hot, did you know that?" I watched as his eyes swept over me and he licked his lips, making me blush.

"You're sure?" I asked in a squeak, quickly stepping into his personal space so I could press myself against him and hide a bit. The nervousness and lack of confidence were thrown out of the window for a moment as I saw over his shoulder. Ooh... such a nice ass. Licking my lips, I reached down, grasping his cheeks firmly. Yummie...

"You're very hot too..." I muttered against his skin, almost absently as I couldn't really take my eyes off what my hands were doing. I did feel his own hands roaming over my back gently, his head tilting so his lips could return to my neck. When I pressed onto his butt, the funniest thing happened. Well, not exactly funny, it was incredible. But funny because I hadn't foreseen this. Our hard ons, erections? Penises. No, dicks? Whatever. They collided. It was a very good feeling... So I moaned and my ears had never been happier when Demyx did the same.

"We have to do more of that..." I said breathlessly. Demyx didn't really say a word. He made a noise of agreement, appreciation, something. I think he tried to say a word, but he definitely didn't articulate well enough at that moment for me to understand what. Anyway, one moment we were standing against each other and then next Demyx was lying on his back in the middle of the bed, myself on top of him, my fingers back into his hair, his hands encouraging my hips to keep rocking into him over and over again.

Our lips pretty much merged together at this point. It was a very sloppy kiss, I think our teeth knocked together at some point, but that was fine, because this was a passionate and sloppy kiss. I'd never had one of those before and Demyx must be the master at them because I'd only been here less than a day and I never wanted to leave this man. So many good feelings I'd never felt before... Demyx was giving me all of them.

"Lube..." He panted pulling back from our kiss a little, one hand snaking out to his nightstand. "Zex." A moan fell from his lips and his hand stopped in it's progress as our dicks rubbed against each other again. "Please."

Reaching over, I pulled out the drawer, fishing out the lube, letting out a squeak as Demyx had gone back to our ministrations even though I was lying halfway out of the bed. Laughing, he grabbed my shoulder, settling me onto him properly again, having kept me from falling. Placing the little bottle on the pillow beside his head, I sat up, straddling him, placing my palms flat on his chest.

"Heads or tails, Dem?"

"Tails. Do you even have a coin to flip?" He laughed a little and placed his hands on my hips and rocked forward.

"No, but tails is bottom and heads is top." I paused, my body freezing, "You just said tails... Are you sure?" My pants of breathless horniness were turning into pants of stress.

He grinned up at me. "Well, I topped the first time, remember?" He said and I recalled our first sexual situation online. Pausing, he tilted his head to the side, eyeing me. "Is that okay? I mean, if you really wanted to bottom, I don't mind." Did I want to bottom? Yes... I liked to bottom and I'm sure I would love it with Demyx. But...

"I never topped before!" I blurted out, letting my body flop down on top of his so I could hide my face in his neck.

"Umph! Hey! Hey, Zexion, look at me." His hands traveled up my back and he gently pulled my head out of hiding until he was looking in my eyes. "Whatever you want to do, we can do it." He winked at me. "I'm hoping this won't be our only time together, so rest assured we can switch off." My hair was softly tucked behind my ear. "Now. Wanna top me?" The look he shot me was playful.

I stared thoughtfully at him for a moment and then nodded in determination, "Yes. But!" Since he didn't know what I was up too, he struggled a bit but then let me do my thing and allowed me to roll us over so I was on my back and he was straddling me instead. Clearing my throat, I desperately tried to find a less... I don't know what, way to say it. I didn't though so I just had to say it and throw it out there, "Ride me." I needed a dictionary that gave me more sophisticated options to say that sort of thing.

"Hell yeah." I was forced backwards by his lips on mine, the lube bottle fumbled against my chest as he was obviously anxious to hand it to me. "Dammit..." His lips didn't disconnect and he growled in frustration. "Zex, I'm just going to let you take over...I'm embarrassing my self here..." Fingers wound their way into my hair and I smiled as the lube bottle rolled off of my stomach, onto the bed.

Kissing him back for all I was worth, I grabbed the bottle, popping the lid and slicking up both my hands to the max before I placed my fingertips on his back, slowly letting them slide down. I wasn't a virgin... I may not have topped before, but I knew how this worked. I think... Inhaling a shaky breath through my nose, I moaned as his tongue flicked my lips, his fingers tugging on my hair as I let my right palm slide over the small of his back. Using my index finger, I let it slip between his cheeks, my heart beating really fast as I slowly teased his entrance by moving my finger up and down. His body trembled above me and when he sighed into my mouth, I considered I was doing fine so I gently moved inside of him.

I have to say... It's kind of like trying to rub your stomach while patting your head at the same time. I had no idea how I was doing it, but I think I was. It was hard to stay concentrated on my finger work while Demyx kissed the living hell out of me. By the time I got the hang of a rhythm, I had to stop of course because now it was time for a second finger, which meant I had to start all over again. Not that I minded that much, I mean, Demyx clearly enjoyed himself and the noises he made could make me come alone. It was by the time a third finger was needed that I had no issue with the nerves any longer because I knew now Demyx needed me to keep him stable as it was a bit uncomfortable at first.

So I slowly stretched him, using my other hand, slipping it between our stomachs so I could wrap my fingers around his... I'm still not decided on the term. Hard on, erection? Dick, cock, penis, length? Arousal... I say there are too many options. In any case, whatever I should call it? Demyx was far gone in bliss. I knew because he'd broken away from the kiss, sitting up as he knelt carefully above me, working himself down onto my fingers slowly, head fallen back on his shoulders... So, so beautiful. I moaned at the sight of him alone.

"Okay...okay. I'm ready." Panting, he thrust back once more before stilling his hip movements. "Are you ready?" He murmured against my lips, breathless. Unable to speak, I nodded at him, slipping my fingers out of him so I could reach for the nightstand and pull a condom out of the drawer. It took me an embarrassing amount of most likely three minutes before I had the thing rolled down onto me as my fingers were slippery and couldn't catch a firm hold of the thing... and Demyx above me like that? Man alive, my brain would never unfog. Holding onto the base of my length himself, Demyx slowly let the head enter him.

When he winced at the sudden intrusion, I interrupted my moan, propping myself up onto an elbow so I could reach up with the other hand and gently cup his face. Shushing him softly, I toyed with his hair a bit as he slowly and carefully worked his way down on top of me while I didn't move an inch, which was very difficult. Both our teeth were gritted and when Demyx took a moment to just sit there, he panted loudly, shoulders shaking as he adjusted himself. Pushing myself up, I kissed him. A small noise escaped him, but his hands wrapped around me as we simply sat there for a moment, getting used to the sensation while giving each others lips loving attention. He wasn't in pain, I could tell, just a bit uncomfortable at first.

Breaking away from the kiss, I framed his face and then told him, "I think I will tell you that I love you in about a week." I know it was silly... giving him a heads up of the sort. I just knew I couldn't say the actual words right this very instance as... Well, I'm not sure why but I knew that in a week? I would never be able to keep it in. Demyx chuckled in amusement at my silliness, but looked so sweetly happy as well. I gulped, staring at him because he was just amazing. He understood my heads up... as weird as it was. He got me. I knew he was in love with me, I just knew it. I love him too, but my heart soared knowing that he did as well. For now this would be okay and we could test the actual words on our tongues in a week.

Demyx gently pushed me back onto the bed, hovering over me by a couple of inches and I don't think I ever moaned this loudly as he finally started... well, riding me. Our bodies became sticky with sweat, our pace somewhat slow but on the steady side. He never skipped a beat and after a moment I followed the rhythm he'd settled in with my hand wrapped around his erection, my name falling from his lips and with this he quickened our pace, which led me to moan his name. We were savoring this, going slowly, taking our time and just looking at each other, enjoying the view and the sensations.

"I'm ready, Zex." He whispered, never breaking eye contact as he shifted slightly and increased our pace, arms shaking with the strain a little. Not liking that strain, I rolled us over so he could lie onto his back and relax some, just feel. The connection never broke because apparently I was just that good and the moment I found myself hovering above him I held onto him firmly, pounding into him as fast as I could because I wanted to come... Needed to come. Considering the way his fingers gripped on my hips, I would say he agreed with me.

I let out a strangled sounding noise as my muscles locked in place and I worried for a moment he hadn't followed, but then I smiled as the sticky mess pooled between our stomachs. Wiggling my hips against him once and then twice, making sure to have my stomach rub over his trapped erection at the same time, one last time to make absolutely sure we were completely spend, I then sighed so heavily, contently, the air whooshing out of me a my muscles relaxed to a complete puddle of goo before I collapsed down on top of him.

We didn't move for the next couple of hours, just lying there, getting down the high, soft touches, small kisses, whispered words...

* * *

><p><strong>Demyx:<strong>

This was the last day. Sighing, I brushed my teeth, taking my time to make sure they were completely, without a doubt, clean. Spitting and rinsing my mouth out, I grimaced into the mirror using the towel to wipe the moisture off of my face. I should be happy. It had probably been the best three weeks of my life. After we had gotten the sex out of the way the first day, things had just relaxed and gone smoothly. I can't ever remember clicking so well with someone before.

He was smart and funny and lots of fun to be around. I'd enjoyed taking him around showing him the sights, some of them I'd never even bothered to see myself. Movies, bowling, miniature golf, and all of the cliched date nights were exciting and new with Zexion. Not to mention the mind blowing sex that we were enjoying.

Taking a deep breath, I set the towel back on the counter and opened the bathroom door to head back into my bedroom. Zexion was finishing up packing everything and doing one last sweep of the apartment to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Axel had been surprisingly absent most of the three weeks and I figured I owed him a steak dinner as thanks. Although we did double once with him and his boyfriend. I don't think we'd ever recover from that...my sides still ached a little from all of the laughing we'd ended up doing.

"Hey Zex? You find everything?" I said as I rounded the corner into my bedroom. He was sitting at the end of my bed, relaxing with his luggage off to the side, ready to be loaded.

Detaching his eyes from the ground, he looked up at me, smiling before giving me a slight nod, "Yes. Everything is packed and I didn't forget anything." He sighed, "We can go."

"Man." I whined out, pouting as I plopped on my bed throwing my arms over my eyes. "I don't wanna take you to the airport! Start walking!" Chuckling, he poked my side making me bite back a giggle.

"I love you." He said suddenly. We'd said it before, a week after he'd gotten here, like he said he would the first time we had sex. I think we made sure to tell each other every day from the first time we'd actually said it out loud to one another. Moving my arms from my eyes, I looked at him with a soft smile.

"And I love you too, Zexion." I murmured back at him. And I did. I'd loved him almost from the time he'd broken up with Hayner, and maybe a little bit before that. I squeaked in surprise as he suddenly threw himself on top of me, shoving his lips forcefully onto my own. Over the three weeks we'd spend with each other? I knew what he wanted, what he expected, when he kissed me like that. Which, I didn't want to deny him... But we really had to go if we didn't want to be late. It was hard though, my hands wrapped around his back on their own volition and my body melted as he moaned against my mouth. Late! We were going to be late!

Maybe just a few minutes of harmless making out...Right? It sure was hard concentrate when he was tonguing me within and inch of my life, his hips pressing against mine insistently. I could give him a little bit of something, even though we'd had sex this morning, I didn't mind...hmm.

"Zex," My voice was cut off by his lips, before I could say anything else. Moaning into his kiss again, I tried again. "Zex."

He pulled away, blinking out of his daze, "What?" He said breathlessly, his fingers in my hair like they always were whenever he was close enough by me.

"I love you, and I love kissing you. But you are going to miss your flight if we continue..." Running my fingers through his bangs and tucking the hair behind his ear, I gave him a soft smile. "Okay? Let's get your stuff loaded up..." I was not going to cry...

Placing his palms against my cheeks, he gave me a big smile, "I know I'm going to be late." A short soft kiss on my lips and then, "I want to miss my flight. Is that okay?"

I blinked, sure I had just misunderstood what he just said. "You want to take a later one?" I asked, confused just a little.

He giggled that nervous giggle when he was nervous, "I don't want to take one at all. Like... ever. Although I may have to take one to go back and get my stuff, but you can just come with me. Or, we can drive there!" He exclaimed and I sensed there was more to come because he had stopped breathing in between words again. He did that when he got excited and nervous all at once, "But that might be a little long. Either way, next time I go back there you'll just have to come with me so you can help me pack my stuff, unless you think you can convince Seifer to convince Hayner to do it for us? I mean Hayner knows what-"

I surged up, forcing my lips against his to silence him. Feeling him hesitate just a litte, he started returning the kiss with enthusiasm. My fingers were still threaded in his hair and I used them to guide his head to the side. After a few seconds, when he was finally completely relaxed into the kiss, I pulled away.

"Yes! Yes, I want you to stay and yes, we can coordinate something with Hayner and Seifer so we can all be there to split the stuff up and all that awesome stuff, so you can move in with me and forget all about the small town, and I can meet your parents-"

And then he kissed me like I had him because we knew exactly when to cut one another off as we both needed that sometimes. When I whimpered in pleasure, my shoulders going slack, he chuckled softly and I couldn't help but grin as well.


End file.
